Something Amazing
by gleeknayahemofan14
Summary: Heather and Naya have been married for a year now and have been trying to get pregnant. Something amazing happens to them. This is my first fanfic, so it's the not the best! I'll try to update a new chapter everyday
1. Chapter 1

Heather and Naya's house- **_Heather and Naya walk into there home after a long day at Glee, and were both tired, but really happy._**_ "What do you want for dinner babe?" _Naya asked

_"Can we do pizza? I just wanna get my cuddles on with my boo" _Heather said while smiling

_"Sure babe! Pepperoni as usual?" _Naya asked again

"_Yeah" _Heather said while getting her phone out of her purse and sitting on the couch

(**While Naya had gone to go pick up the pizza, Heather changed into sweats and started to watch TV until Naya got back)**

**(Naya walked in and smiled at her wife)**

_"Alright lets eat then go to bed, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow" _Naya said while sitting down on the couch next to Heather

_"Yeah" _Heather said while taking a bit of her pizza

**(They made conversations about how there life was still amazing as a married couple a year later, and how happy they are together)**

**(When they were done eating there pizza, Heather turned to Naya)**

_"Hey babe, I have something I want to tell you"_ Heather said while smiling

**(Naya looked at Heather nervous and scared) **

_"Ok.. Is it something bad?" _Naya asked

_"Oh! No baby, it's not like that!" _Heather said while smiling really big making Naya do the same


	2. Chapter 2

_"So I went to the doctor today really quick during my lunch break, to make sure everything is going smoothly, and they are!'_ **Heather told Naya and couldn't stop smiling **

_"So whats so important that you wanted to tell me?_ Naya said

**Heather brought one of Naya's hands, and put it on her stomach. **

_"Have any clue what it could be? _Asked Heather

**Heather looked up at Naya and saw tears in her eyes **

_"Are we?!"_ Naya asked

**Naya was crying and smiling she couldn't control her feelings **

"_Yes baby, yes we are!" _Heather yelled and started to cry with Naya

_"Oh my god! Were gonna have a baby! _Naya yelled and kissed Heather on the lips passionately


	3. Chapter 3

**(The next morning Naya woke up at 3am, to the sound of Heather in the bathroom throwing up. Getting out of bed and stepping over Lucy, Naya walked over to the bathroom door and knocked) **

_"Babe, you okay?"_ Naya asked **(She walked into the bathroom to see Heather sitting next to the toilet. She looked pale, tired and sweaty looking. It broke Naya's heart at the sight of her wife) **

_"No, I feel horrible" _Heather said

**(Naya walked over to Heather and sat down next to her. Heather instantly laid down on her lap. Naya started to play with her hair and rub her back to try to make her feel better) **

_"I know baby, I wish there was something I could do"_ Naya said sadly

**(Heather started to cry and it made Naya even more sad for her)**

_"Come on, lets get you to bed"_ Naya said while helping Heather off the floor

**(Once they both got back to bed, and got settled in Heather instantly started to fall asleep) **

_"Night babe" __**(**_**Naya leaned down and gave Heather and passionate kiss on the lips)**

_"Night baby"_ **(Naya leaned down to Heather's stomach and gave it a kiss. Naya laid back on her pillow and cuddled into Heather with her hand protectively on her stomach) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A week later Heather and Naya were at the first sonogram**

_"Okay Heather if you could just lay down and lift up your shirt, we can start" _Said Dr. Smith

**Heather laid down and did what she was told**

_"Okay this may be a little cold"_ Dr. Smith said

**After Dr. Smith had moved the wand over Heathers stomach a couple of times, he stopped and showed them what she saw **

_"Right there, is your baby" _She said

**Both Naya and Heather looked at the screen and already had tears in there** **eyes**

_"Wow, that's are baby, even if it is the size of a peanut right now" _Naya said while crying happily

_"Yeah." Heather laughed while crying happily as well _

**After the sonogram, they went home and watched TV, until dinner time **

_"Babe, im really happy"_ Heather said looking up at Naya

_"Me too. We have had so many amazing great things happen to us in the past year, and now we get to add this" _Naya said smiling while putting her hand over Heathers on her stomach


	5. Chapter 5

**The next day at Glee, Naya texted the whole cast and crew saying to meet her and Heather at their trailer in 15 minutes. Once everybody got there they started to talk about there big announcement **

_"Okay, whats the big news?! Were dying here!"_ Joked Kevin

_"Ok okay! You guys know how Heather and I have been trying to get pregnant ever since we got married?!" Naya asked _

**There were a bunch of yea's and yes's going around the trailer **

_"Okay.. well. There will be a new Glee club member joining us in about 9 months!" _Heather yelled while looking at her cast mates happily

_"Oh my god! That's so amazing! Who's the one knocked up?" _Lea yelled

_"Me!" _Heather said happily

**After about 20 minutes of congratulations from the whole cast and crew, Ryan let them go home early since they had filmed all there scenes for the day**

_"What do you wanna do now babe?" _Heather said while looking at Naya

_"Do you want to watch the concert movie?" _Naya said

_"Sure! Do we have Ice Cream?" _Heather said happily while getting comfterable on the couch

_"Yea, I'll be right back" _Naya said while getting up and kissing Heather on the cheek

**That night they cuddled up on the couch watching good old funny memories of them and there friends, realizing how much they have grown up and how there lives have changed in 3 years**


	6. Chapter 6

**Weeks went by of filming Glee, morning sickness and moral support**. **Before they new it, it was time for there next sonogram.**

_"Hello Heather and Naya" _Dr. Smith said

_"Hello!" _Both girls responded back

_"Ok Heather if you can just lay on the table and lift up your shirt we can get started" _Dr. Smith exclaimed

**Heather did what she was told, just like the first time. Naya got up and went over to Heather and held her hand**

_"Alright ladies, if you look closely here, you can see your baby again! It's grown a little bit since we have last seen each other which is good." _She said

**Heather and Naya yet again had tears in there eyes **

_"Can we get a DvD and some pictures?" _Naya asked

_"Sure! I'll be right back with those!" _Dr Smith answered Naya

"_Baby, you wanna go to the mall to look at little toys and stuff? I mean I know know it's a little early and all but I kind of want to" _Heather asked Naya with a big smile on her face

_"Yea! We can do that" _Naya answered Heather while kissing her gently

**Dr. Smith came back and handed the girls the DvD and pictures **

_"Is there any questions you would like to ask me?" _She asked

_"Yea I have a couple. One, when will she start to show? Two, when will we know the gender?" _Naya asked with a big smile on her face

_"Heather you should start to show in the next 2 weeks! And we should know the sex at least in the next month!" _Dr. Smith told them

_"Ok thank you!" _Heather told her

**After there appointment, they went to the mall and got neutral onesies that either a boy or girl could wear, some toys and some bibs! They went home, had dinner and went to bed because they were both exhausted. But both incredibly happy. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Naya had woken up the next day before Heather which almost never happens. Naya's happy because it's the weekend and they planned to have a weekend together bundled up in there house. Naya had gotten untangled from Heather's grip on Naya's waist, and put her slippers and robe on and went downstairs to cook Heather breakfast in bed. She thought that Scrambled Eggs, Bacon, Toast and orange juice wouldn't get Heather sick. Once Naya had finished cooking breakfast she put it on a tray and went upstairs to her and Heather's room. She walked in and saw that Heather was already up and playing with Lucy.**

_"Hey sleeping beauty, I made you breakfast in bed to start our quiet weekend together!" _Naya said while sitting down next to Heather with a big smile on her face

_"Aww, thanks Nay! I love you so much!" _Heather said kissing Naya then taking a bite out of her Bacon

_"Love you to baby. So what do you want to do today? We have the whole weekend to ourselves." _Naya asked Heather

_"You wanna talk about stuff? Like for the baby and everything?" _Heather questioned Naya

_"Sure! Have you thought about any names yet?" _Naya asked excitedly

_"Yea, actually. I have a couple for either if it's a boy or a girl! Ok, for a boy I have Hunter, Max, Liam and Michael. And for a girl I have Jennifer, Megan, Lindsey and Abigail" _Heather told Naya, both girls had tears in there eyes.

_"Babe, those names are perfect. I could never come up with better ones, even if I wanted to." _Naya answered Heather while kissing her

_"You wanna make one in each section a for sure name? I kind of want to since were on the subject." _Heather asked Naya while rubbing her baby bump happily

_"Yea, lets go ahead and get it done and over with" _Naya said while getting a paper and pencil to write down there official decision

_"Okay. I love Michael out of all the boys! What about you?" _Heather asked Naya while leaning to put her head on Naya's shoulder

_"I like it as well. Michael Rivera-Morris... I like it" _Naya said while writing it down on the paper

_"We can figure out middle names when it gets closer to the birth and when we know the sex as well." _Naya said

"_Yea! Okay, now for girls. Which one do you like the most?" _Heather asked Naya

_"I really like the name Megan! What about you?" _Naya asked Heather while looking down at her

_"I love it! It will suit our family well!" _Heather told Naya while having the biggest smile on her face

_"There! I guess we just decided on our child's name." _Naya said while putting a hand on Heather's stomach and rubbing it

_"Yea, don't forget we have our 20 week ultrasound appointment next week to find out what the sex is!" _Heather told Naya squealing a little bit

_"I haven't forgotten babe. I would never forget! What are you hopping we have? I really want a little girl. I want to have a tiny blonde, blue eyed dancer running around the house being chased by Lucy having the same laugh like you do. But she'll have a little bit of my additude when she starts to grow up into a teenager, just like I did." _Naya explained to Heather while crying and chocking up at the last part

_"Aww baby. Me too! I want a little girl as well." _Heather told Naya also with tears in her eyes

**Naya looked at her phone to see what time it was, and noticed that the day went by really fast talking about there future with either their son or daughter that she realized that it was already 8pm. They decided to call in Chinese watch a couple movies then go to bed. Knowing that there little baby would be here in a couple months was becoming more and more real for the both of them each day. They both fell asleep in each other's arms just like every night. **


	8. Chapter 8

**The next couple of days went by really fast for both Naya and Heather. Pretty soon they were outside the doctors office for the sonogram to see if they would be having either a baby girl or boy. They walked in checked in and got called back for Dr. Smith **

_"Hello ladies, how are we doing?" _Dr. Smith asked Naya and Heather

_"Were good" _Naya said for both of them

_"Thats good! Well alright, lets see if your going to have a little boy or girl in the next couple of months!" _Dr. Smith said happily

_"Okay, here is your baby.. and I can see that it's going to be a little girl!" _She said looking at the girls who had tears in there eyes

_"Oh my god. A little girl. A baby girl!" _Heather said crying and leaning up to Naya to kiss her

_"Oh my god. Im so happy! I dont know what to say!" _Naya said while capturing Heathers lips to her own

_"Let me go get a DvD and some pictures, then you guys can be on your way!" _Dr. Smith said while walking out of the room leaving the 2 girls alone

_"Heather babe, your going to be the best mom in the whole world. I cant wait to see a mini you dancing around the house!" _Naya said while smiling down at Heather

_"Your going to be an amazing mom as well. I hope she has at least some of you awesomeness." _Heather told Naya laughing a little bit

_"Alright ladies, here is your DvD and a couple of pictures. We should have our next appointment in 3 weeks. Sound good?" _Dr. Smith asked the girls

_"Sounds good!" _Heather answered

_"Alright! See you guys in 3 weeks!" _Dr. Smith said while walking out of the room

**Naya and Heather walked out of the doctor's office hand in hand smiling, while having tears still in there eyes. They drove over to Paramount to tell the cast there news. Heather texted everybody to say to meet them in there trailer in 15 minutes. Once they got to there trailer, they sat down and waited till everybody got there. 15 minutes later everybody was crammed into one small trailer wanting to know what the news was.**

_"Okay, so we went to the doctors office earlier to find out what the sex of our baby was! So.. Heather and I are proud to announce that were going to be having a mini Heather in a couple of months! We having a girl!" _Naya yelled happily while looking at her cast mates who had tears in there eyes and who were smiling uncontrollably

_"Oh my god! That's great news!" _Dianna yelled

_"That's great news guys! Congrats!" _Ryan told them both

_"Thank you guys! We can't wait!" _Heather said

_"Hey, Lea and Cory! Can you guys stay back for a couple more minutes?" _Naya asked them

_"Sure!" _Cory said while walking over to the couch where Lea was sitting already

"_Ok, we wanted to ask you guys if you wanted to be her godparents?! You guys are so good with kids, and I think you guys would do great with our little one!" _Heather asked Cory and Lea with a big smile on her face

"_Guys... we'd love to!" _Lea yelled while walking over to them and hugging both of them

_"Guys! This is so awesome. I cant wait! Thank you so much for asking us! We will take awesome care of her when ever you guys need a break!" _Cory told both girls with a big smile on all of there faces

_"Your welcome! We thought you guys would be amazing godparents! Plus we can trust you guys on everything!" _Naya told them

_"How about you guys come over to dinner on Friday night?! We can order pizza and watch old Glee episodes or the concert movie!?" _Heather asked them

_"Lea, how does that sound?! I'm up for it!" _Cory asked his girlfriend with a smile plastered on his face

_"That sounds great! How does 7 sound?!" _Lea asked Heather and Naya

_"That sounds great!" _Naya answered the couple in front of her

_"Awesome! Well were gonna head home. Thank you guys again for this awesome role in you and your daughters life! We can't wait!" _Cory said while hugging them both

_"Yes. See you guys tomorrow! Bye!" _Lea said waving while walking out of the trailer

_"Bye! Have a good night!" _Heather yelled

_"Well that went better than I thought don't you think?!" _Naya asked Heather while laying her head on her shoulder

_"It went great! I'm glad we picked them. There going to be amazing godparents to our little girl!" _Heather said while looking down at her stomach while holding a big smile on her face

_"Shall we go home and rest for the rest of the night?!" _Naya said while getting up and holding out her hand to Heather

_"We shall!" _Heather said while kissing her wife with a big smile

** The girls got to go home after a long and tiring day with the best news the could have ever gotten. They got home let Lucy out and rested on the couch until it was time for bed. **

_"I'm so happy i'm getting to do all of this with you. There is nobody in the world i'd rather do this with" _Heather told Naya with both hands on her stomach

_Me either. I hope and I will get to spend the rest of my life with my 2 favorite girls, and maybe after Glee ends we can add another?" _Naya told Heather while putting her hands over Heathers on her stomach

_"Yea, i'd like that. But for now, i'm happy the way things are!" _Heather said while getting tears in her eyes

**The girls spent the rest of the day thinking how amazing life has been since the first day they meet on Glee. Figuring out things for the future. And most importantly, talking about how they can't wait until there little girl will be in there arms in a couple of months. **


	9. Chapter 9

**That Friday night Naya and Heather were getting ready for Lea and Cory to come over to hangout.**

_"Babe, where are you?" _Naya yelled through out the house, trying to find Heather

_"In our bathroom!" _Heather answered Naya yelling through the house

_"Hun, what are you doing?!" _Naya said while finding Heather in tears looking at herself in the mirror

_"I'm so fat!" _Heather yelled while crying

_"No your not! Your beautiful. You could never be fat! It's just Megan growing!" _Naya said while walking over to Heather and hugging her from behind, this wasn't the first hormone break down for both of them

_"I know but still. I haven't had my abbs, for months!" _Heather said while putting her head on Naya's chest still crying

_"You'll get them back in a couple of months! I promise you!" _Naya told her wife happily

_"Ok. How long until Cory and Lea get here?" _Heather said while putting some makeup on again

_"They should be here in about 10!" _Naya answered

_"Ok, i love you." _Heather said smiling and looking at her wife

_"And I love you" _Naya said kissing Heather passionately

_"And I love you." _Naya said while bending down to kiss Heathers stomach

**As on cue, Megan gave a little kick and Heather and Naya smiled big. She had started kicking a couple of days ago. **

_"I'll be downstairs!" _Naya said while leaving there bedroom

_"Ok, I'' be down in a sec!" _

**Once Naya got downstairs the doorbell rang **

_"Hey guys!"_ Naya yelled while hugging Lea and Cory

_"Heather! Lea and Cory are here! Come down!" _Naya yelled up the stairs to her wife

_"Coming!" _Heather said while coming down the stairs slowly

_"Hey guys! I haven't seen you in like 2 hours!" _Heather said laughing while hugging the couple in front of her

_"I know right! It's been forever!" _Lea joked

**Once they all got settled on the couch they started there long and fun conversations for the night**

_"So have you guys chosen a name yet?"_ Cory asked

_"Yea! We decided to name her Megan!" _Naya said looking at Lea and Cory who had big smiles on there faces

_"That's a great name! It's so pretty!" _Cory said happily

_"Yea. We haven't chosen a middle name yet, but will probably decide that once she's born!" _Heather said while putting her hands on her stomach

_"This kid is going to be the cutest and luckiest baby in the whole world!" _Lea yelled, she was in a really good mood

_"Yes she is!" _Naya said smiling

_"So what shall we do?!" _Cory asked

_"We could order pizza and watch Glee, like we said the other day?!" _Heather asked everybody

_"Yea! Sounds like a plan! Lea, could you go get the seasons?" _Naya said while getting up to order the pizza

_"Yea! I'll be right back!" _Lea said while going upstairs to get the Glee discs

**Once Naya had ordered the pizza, Cory went to go pick it up leaving all the girls home together for about 15 minutes**

_"Hey, Lea? Are you free tomorrow?!" _Heather asked

_"Yea! I'm free! Why?" _Lea answered

"_We kind of need to go shopping for Megan since we don't have a crib, changing table, paint, clothes and dipers. All that crap yet! Would you like to go with us?" _Naya said while looking at Lea who had a huge smile on her face

_"Totally! I'd love to go shopping with you guys!" _Lea yelled while walking over to where they were sitting and sat next to them

_"Awesome! And when were done we can pick up Cory and and he can help paint and put all the stuff together?!" _Heather told Lea

_"Yea! He'd love to help out as well! I'm so happy you guys picked us as her godparents!" _Lea told them with tears in her eyes

_"We are to. We knew you guys would be the best with her." _Naya told Lea

**Once Cory got back home with the pizza and told him there plan for tomorrow he said he'd love to help out as well. They all sat back down with there pizza and put in the first disc of the first season of Glee in the DvD player and started there night. **

_"Awww! Look how little we were! I remember that day." _Lea said who was cuddled into Cory

_"We were so young! I now notice how much we have grown over the years." _Heather said who was also cuddled into Naya

**The scene with Naya and Dianna came on and they all broke into laughter. **

_"I remember filming that and being so scared because that was my first scene I had to shoot."_ Naya said wiping the tears off her eyes from laughing so hard

**Through out the night the 4 of them had there stomachs hurting from laughing so hard, and had tears in there eyes from crying at the sweet and sad moments. They got through season 1 that night and then by the season finale all of them were pretty much asleep already.**

_"Hey guys, you can sleep here if you want. It's pretty late and you guys will be here agin tomorrow, so why don't you guys sleep over? It'll be fun!" _Heather said while getting of the couch and stretching from being one position for so long

_"Yea, that's a good idea! Cory, sound good to you?" _Lea said looking at her boyfriend

_"Yea, sounds good to me as well!" _Cory said while getting up off the couch

_"I'll go get you guys some blankets and pillows and i'll be back in a sec! The couch is a pull-out!" _Naya said while walking up the stairs to get the pillows and blankets for Cory and Lea

_"Alright, i'll see you guys in the morning!" _Heather said while walking over to the couple and giving them each a hug and a kiss on there cheek

_"Night Hemo, night Megan"_ Lea said while kissing Heather's stomach then hugging Heather

_"Night Heather, night Meg!" _Cory said while hugging Heather then kissing her stomach

_"Night guys." _Heather said while walking up the stairs to go to bed

_"Alright guys, here is your pillows and blankets!" _Naya said giving the stuff to Cory for the night

_"Thanks Nay! We'll see you guys in the morning!" _Cory said while hugging Naya

_"Night Nay!" _Lea said while hugging her as well

"_Night guys!" _Naya said while turning off the lights in the room and walking up the stairs to her and Heathers room

**Once everybody got changed and comfterable in bed, they all fell into a deep sleep, which is needed because they all have a busy, fun, but long day ahead of them.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The next morning they all woke up and got dressed and ready for there fun day ahead. Naya and Heather walked down the stairs hand in hand to greet Lea and Cory. **

_"Good morning guys, how did you sleep?" _Heather asked the couple

_"I slept good! What about you Lea?" _Cory asked as he looked over to his girlfriend who was brushing her hair

_"I slept good! More comfterable than I though it would be!" _Lea joked

_"That's good! I'm glad you guys slept good!" _Heather said while walking into the kitchen with Lea and Cory behind her

_"Hey guys! Good morning!" _Naya told Lea and Cory while they all sat down at the kitchen table

_"Morning Nay!" _Cory answered Naya

_"So shall we eat here or get something on our way out shopping? I'm fine either way!" _Lea asked her friends

_"We could stop at Chick-Fil-A, then go to the mall or someplace like that and start shopping?!" _Heather asked while looking and her wife and her friends in front of her

_"Sounds good to me!" _Naya said with a smile on her face

_"Alright, lets get goin!" _Cory said while all 4 of them got up and got there stuff and left the apartment Naya and Heather lived in

_"What car are we taking guys?" _Naya asked

_"We could take ours if you'd guys like to!" _Lea said answering Naya's question

_"Sounds good to me!" _Heather said for both her and Naya

**Once they all got settled in Lea and Cory's car, they headed off to a Chick-Fil-A and drove to the mall as they ate in the car. They knew that they would have fans stopping them and asking for autographs and pictures but they didn't mind because they were so used to it. **

_"Look, here is a store! Let's go in here!" _Heather said walking in front of everybody

_"This should be a fun exhausting day.." _Naya told Lea and Cory while trying to catch up to her wife

_"Look Nay! This is sooo cute! Can we get it? Please?!" _Heather begged with a onsie in her hand that said "My mommies rock my world"

"Yes,_ babe that is cute and yes we can get it" _Naya said while getting a cart, since she knew that they would go home with a lot more stuff than they thought they would

_"Look Nay! Isn't this cute?!" _Lea told Naya as she walked over to her. Lea had a dress that was black and white with polka dots.

"_Awww! That's so cute!" _Naya squealed as Lea put it in the cart since she knew that Naya wanted it

"_Hey guys! Come here!" _Cory yelled in the store since they were the only people there besides the owner of the store

_"What's up?" _Lea said with Naya and Heather behind her

_"I found this crib, do you guys like it? It's simple but pretty!" _Cory said as Heather and Naya walked over to the crib and started studying it with tears in both of there eyes

_"I love it. It's perfect." _Naya said while looking at Heather who was starring at it with tears all over her face.

_"Babe, you ok?" _Naya asked Heather with worry in her voice

_"Yea, im fine! It's perfect. Can we get it Nay?" _Heather looked up at Naya who had a smile on her face

_"Of course we can get it. I think it'll be perfect for her." _Naya answered Heather while kissing her on the lips totally ignoring that Cory and Lea were behind them

_Ok, so far we have a crib, a dress, and a couple of onsies. We need a lot more stuff!" _Lea said while looking at the couple in front of her who laughed along with her

_We_ can_ go somewhere else! Let's buy the stuff here than put it in the car then find somewhere else to go to!" _Naya said walking over to the cashier

**Once they had bought everything from that store, they got back in the car and figured out where to go to next. **

_"I was thinking we could go to a craft store and get medium sized letters to spell out her name!" _Heather said while looking at everybody in front of her

_"Yea! I like that idea! Anybody know where there is a craft store?" _Naya asked

_"Yea, i think there is one down the street from here! We can try there!" _Lea said while putting her seatbelt on

_"Ok, lets go!" _Cory said as he started the car and drove off to there next destination

**Once they got to the craft store and bought the letters that spelt out the word Megan, they got back in the car and headed over to** Home** Depot to get the** **paint. **

_"What color were you guys wanting to paint her room?" _Lea asked with a proud smile on her face

_"Probably a light pink!" _Naya said with a huge smile on her face while looking at Heather who also had a smile on her face

_"Alright guys, were here! Let's go!" _Cory said while getting out of the car

_"Ok so we need paint, rollers, tape, trays, brushes, and rags. So pretty much everything!" _Naya said while getting a cart

_"Alrighty!" _Lea said while walking over to the paint section of the store

_"Naya, look at this one! Do you like this color?" _Heather asked Naya as she walked over to where Naya was standing

_"Aw babe, that would look so good! I love it! You always have great taste in paint colors" _Naya told Heather while giving her a kiss on the lips

_"Hey guys! Come here!" _Naya yelled over to where Cory and Lea were

_"What's up?!" _Cory asked the couple in front of him

_"Do you guys think this color would be perfect in her room?!" _Heather asked them

_"Guys, that's lovely! It will go great in your apartment! By the way, have you guys thought about maybe buying a house and moving out of your apartment? I mean once she's older and has a lot of toys and furniture you going to have no more space in the apartment" _Lea told Heather and Naya

_"Well, no? We haven't really thought about that yet.. We've been so busy we haven't even noticed that's what is going to happen in a year or two." _Naya told her wife and friends who were in front of her

_"Maybe you guys should be thinking about moving into a house before you paint her room? But not far away from everybody! Your still on Glee and everything!" _Cory told the girls

_"I think we should buy a house Nay. I mean I didn't really think about that until Lea told us whats going to happen at least in the next year or two. I still think we should get the paint and everything else today though. We can go home and start looking at houses if you want to babe. How does that sound?" _Heather told Naya as she rubbed her back

_"Yea, that's a good idea! Let's finish up here than we can go home and start looking at houses!" _Naya said as she walked off with the paint swatch in her hand and gave it to the man at the counter so he can get 2 gallons of the paint they needed.

_"Thank you Lea for telling us what we really need to be doing before she comes. We didn't even think about moving. I guess we thought that we had enough space already but I see it now!" _Heather told Lea as she put her head on her shoulder

_"Your welcome! Would you like us to help you look at houses when we all get back to the apartment?" _Lea asked Heather as Naya came back with 2 gallons of paint

"_Um, let me ask!" _Heather said leaving the couple and walking over to her wife

_"Hey babe, do you want Lea and Cory to help us look at houses or do you want us to do it together? I think we should do it as a couple, then choose a varitey and show them and ask them which one they like and they can help us on the final decision!" _Heather told Naya who was nodding her head along to what her wife was saying

_"Yea I think that's a good idea! We'll need to buy a house and move in pretty quickly because this little one will be here pretty soon!" _Naya said as she bent down to kiss Heather's stomach with a smile on her face

_"Hey guys, were pretty much done here! Can you guys drop us off and help us unload? I think we'll look at houses by ourselves, then we'll show you our finale decisions and ask you guys which one you guys like?! We'll probably be buying a house sometime this week, so we have time to move in and set up and stuff like that!" _Naya told Cory and Lea who had smiles on there faces

_"Yea! Sounds like a great idea!" _Lea said while walking over to the check out line to buy the painting supplies

_"When we get home and after they leave, we can order in and start looking at houses, then they can come back over tomorrow and we can show them the houses we like!" _Heather told Naya who was hand in hand with her wife and watching Cory and Lea check out for the girls

_"Sounds great" _Naya told Heather happily

**Once they got checked out, and put everything in the car and drove back to the apartment, all 4 of them were worn out. It had been a busy day for all of them. **

_"Thanks again guys for helping us out today, you were such a big help!" _Heather said giving each Cory and Lea a hug

_"Awh we had a blast! I'm glad to be a godparent to Megan! I can't wait until she is here!" _Lea said

_"Alright, we'll be heading on! We'll see you guys tomorrow again?" _Cory said while walking over to the door

_"Yea! We'll call you in the morning and then we can show you the houses we like! If we don't find any tonight you guys can help us tomorrow!" _Naya said who also gave Cory and Lea a hug

_"Alright! See you guys tomorrow! Bye!" _Lea said while walking out of the apartment hand in hand with Cory

_"Bye!" _Both girls said back while shutting the door and going over to the couch to rest for a few minutes before going to there next mission

**After they had rested for a few minutes, they went upstairs got the computer sat on the bed and started looking at houses. They were both incredibly happy. They couldn't stop smiling when they started looking for there future home. **


	11. Update

Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted a new chapter in over a week. I had the CRCT test all of last week, and I was so tired and had no inspiration to write the whole week. Over the weekend I had my friend over and my family got a foosball table so I couldn't update then. Hopefully I will be putting a new chapter up either tomorrow or wensday!

Thanks.


	12. Authors Note

_Hey guys, i'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been really buys with finishing this year of school. I haven't found the time to update, and if I did have the time i'm either really tired or don't have much time to write. Summer is almost here, so hopefully i'll be uploading new chapters a lot more then. Plus I don't have much of an inspiration right now to update. I hope you guys will keep up with this story until I finish it! I really love all the reviews and favorites i'm getting. This is my first fanfic, so im really happy about that. Thanks again! I'll hopefully be posting a couple more chapters before the end of May! Thanks (: _

_Laura_


	13. Chapter 11

**Naya and Heather have been looking at houses for over an hour now, and they have found 2 houses they both love to death. **

"_Ok if you had to choose which house you loved the most and wanted to have it as our future home, which one would it be? House 1 with the white picket fence, big front and back yards, 3 story house and a huge kitchen? Or House 2 with also the white picket fence, just a big backyard, 2 story house and a swimming pool?_" Naya asked Heather looking at her with a loving smile on her face

_"If I were to choose, i think it would have to be... the second house! It sounds perfect and it also looks perfect. I think it would fit well with our family." _Heather told Naya while leaning up to give her a kiss

_"Sounds perfect to me as well! So in the morning we'll call Cory and Lea over and see what they think! Then on Monday we can go to our relator's office and see if we can go look and buy the house! Sound like a plan babe?" _Naya said while closing the laptop and putting it on the desk

_"Sounds like an awesome plan to me! But for now I just want to go to bed, i'm worn out from today." _Heather said while getting up to go to bed

_"Sounds good! Let's go." _Naya said while following her wife to bed

**The next morning after they got up, they called Cory and Lea over to see the houses they had picked out**]

_"Hey guys! How's it going?!" _Cory said while entering the apartment

_"It's been going great since we last saw you guys last night!"_ Naya joked while sitting down on the couch with computer in hand

_"Silly Nay, have you guys picked out some options?!" _Lea asked the girls with a huge smile plastered on her face

"_Yea! We picked out 2 houses that we really like! We wanted to see which one you guys liked the most!" _Heather told Cory and Lea

_"Awesome! Let's see what we got!" _Cory said as he sat closer to the 3 girls in front of him and looked at the computer screen

_"Ok, so we really love both, but we think that house 2 is the perfect house to have a young family like us living in it! What do you guys think?" _Naya explained looking at Cory and Lea

_"Guys, that house is perfect! I love it! It looks like a great house for you guys to live in! It's not far from work either! It's also a little privet, so you can have some company with Megan and maybe more kids in the future!" _Lea said looking at her friends in front of her, who had tears in there eyes

_"You really think so?" _Heather asked

_"Yea! It's perfect!" _Cory said with a smile on his face

_"Alright! I guess this is the house then! Let me go call our relator and ask if we can go see the house in person tomorrow and see if we can buy it!" _Naya said while getting up to go call the relator

**15 minutes later, Naya came back and sat down next to Heather and gave her a kiss on the lips and rested her head on Heathers shoulder**

_"We have to get going, we have to go pick up Shelia from the vets!" _Lea said while getting up and heading to the door

_"Yea, will we and the others be seeing you guys on set tomorrow?" _Cory asked while following Lea

_"Probably not, i'm going to call Ryan here in a few minutes and tell him the plan! We'll let you guys know how it goes though!" _Naya said while hugging Cory and Lea before they leave

_"Alright, good luck tomorrow guys! Bye!" _Lea said while heading out the door

_"Bye!" _Heather and Naya yelled back

**The rest of the day went by fast for Heather and Naya, they had lunch and watched funny movies all day, then had dinner and went to bed because tomorrow another chapter of there lives was about to begin. They couldn't wait. **

* * *

_Hey guys, i'm so sorry I haven't updated a new chapter in so long! I have been busy with issues in my life and haven't had time to write or was just to tired to think. I hope that I will be updating a lot more in the next couple of weeks! I got the inspiration of this story from the news of Heather's pregnancy announcement last month. I'm so happy for her and I know for a fact that she will be an amazing mom. Brittana and Heya are endgame. _

_Also, thank you for all the awesome reviews and follows I have been getting on this story! It's amazing! This is my first story and I hope to make more over the summer! Goodnight :) __**Laura xoxo..**_


	14. Chapter 12

**The next morning Naya and Heather got up and ready for the day. **

_"Hey Nay, have you called our relator yet?" _Heather asked while walking over to her wife who was cooking breakfast

_"Yea, we have a meeting with her at 1. Sound good?" _Naya said while walking over to put the plates of food on the table

_"Sounds good to me!" _Heather said as she sat down and got a whole plate of food

**Naya looked at her wife thinking she had never eaten before. Of course she didn't forget that Heather was in fact eating for 2.**

_"What's wrong babe?"_ Heather said with worried eyes

_"What? Oh, no! Nothing's wrong! I was just looking at how much food you have already eaten! I know pregnancy hormones, I haven't forgotten!" _Naya said with a little laugh in her voice

_"We'll I am eating for 2.." _Heather said while finishing up her food, and looking at Naya's plate with her blue eyes lighting up

_"Are you going to finish your food?" _Heather said with a little smirk on her face

_"Umm, no? I'm full." _Naya said looking at Heather questionably

_"Can I eat it for you" I'm still hungry, apparently our daughter loves your cooking" _Heather said while looking at Naya who had a wide smile on her face

_"Of course she does. She loves your cooking as well!" _Naya said as she gave her wife the rest of her food that was left on her plate

_"Not as much as she loves your's though!"_ Heather said as she dug into more food

_"Ha, well hurry up! We gotta get going if we want to go see our future house!" _Naya said as she got up from the table to get her and Heather's shoes

_"Ok, give me 5 more minutes!" _Heather said as she was finishing up her second plate of food

**Once Heather and Naya were dressed and ready to leave, they got in the car and started driving to meet there realtor. About 10 minutes into the drive a song on the radio came on and instantly Naya and Heather knew what it** **was**.

_"Babe, this is our song" _Heather said as she looked over at Naya who already had a smile on her face

**Landslide was on the radio, and that was Heather and Naya's song. As well as Brittany and Santana's song.**

_"I remember when we filmed this song with Gwyneth, it was so hard to film." _Naya said as she grabbed Heather's hand and kissed it gently

_"Yea, it was" _Heather said as she put her head on Naya's shoulder as well with a smile on her face and her hand on her stomach

**They didn't know how fast time passed, and pretty soon they were at there realtors office **

_"Hello ladies! Nice to see you!" _Said there realtor Mrs. Robertson said as she shook both Heather and Naya's hands

_"Yes, it's been a while!" _Naya joked with a smile

"_Alright, well if you want, let's get going to see your new home!" _Mrs. Robertson said as she walked out the door with Naya and Heather behind her

**After a 20 minute drive, the 3 of them were at the house, of course Naya and Heather were amazed**

_"Babe, look at this house. It's perfect." _Heather said with tears in her eyes looking at Naya who of course also had tears in her eyes

_"I know right. This is perfect." _Naya said as she kissed Heather quickly on the lips with a smile

_"Let's go check the inside!" _Mrs. Robertson said as she was leading the couple into the house

**After a 20 minute tour of the upstairs, downstairs, basement, backyard, garage and theatre room they meet back on the porch to have the important discussion. **

_"So ladies, what do you think?" _Mrs. Robertson said as she looked at the 2 girls in front of her who had giant smiles on there faces

_"We love it. It's perfect for us. It's the right house." _Heather said speaking for her and Naya

_"Are you guys wanting to buy the house? Your the only couple who have put in a bid for it, and the offer ends tomorrow. So if you guys want the house... it's yours!" _Mrs. Robertson said looking back up at Heather and Naya who had tears in there eyes and huge smiles on there faces

_"YES! We'll take it!" _Naya said as she leaned over and gave her wife a huge kiss and a hug

_"Alright ladies! If you could both just sign right here, we'll be done and the house will officially be yours!" _Mrs. Robertson said handing over the paper work to the girls

_"Alright, here you go!" _Naya said as she handed the information back to her

_"Ok, here are your keys! Have fun ladies!" _Mrs. Robertson said as she handed both Heather and Naya there own set of keys to there new house

_"Thank you again so much! Bye!" _Heather said to Mrs. Robertson

_"Babe, do you think we should call Cory and Lea and tell them or do we wait until tomorrow when were back on set?" _Naya said as she grabbed Heather's hand and walked into there new home

_"Let's tell everybody tomorrow. Tonight I just want to cuddle up, eat pizza and sleep with my babe" _Heather said kissing Naya over and over again

"_Sounds perfect to me." _Naya said walking over to the small couch that was already in the house for showings.

**The rest of the day, Heather and Naya went back to there apartment, ordered in, snuggled and went to bed. They can't beileve they opened another chapter to there lives. Pretty soon they'll have there daughter with them to make there lives even better. They were so happy together and nothing will change that.**


End file.
